赤ん坊 の 選択 akanbou no sentaku
by volk-krosh
Summary: Natsuki decides to go do a very specific kind of shopping... never expecting to meet a particularly nosey redhead... M rated for a reason. Shoujoai. Shiznat Short fic. Yuri. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear and early morning, not a common scenario for our favorite biker to be out and about, she wasn't a morning person at all, yet she thought this would be the best moment to do the shopping she had been needing to do for a couple of weeks now. She had somehow managed to sneak a couple of things from a near by 24 hour store in the middle of the night but she could no longer afford to do this as she was just about to start school again and stacking up some supplies was the only option that made sense.

She drove herself to a part of town she expected no one to know at a time of the day she was most certain no one would be wondering the commercial stores she found along the way. She had only been here a couple of times in her life, mostly when she needed to buy something shady or somehow improper for a girl her age, so now this would have to serve a similar purpose.

After much walking and wondering around, she found the one store she was interested in and walked in trying to call as little attention as possible, she soon found herself surrounded with all the stuff she could ever need for this particular situation, she quickly grabbed a shopping basket and began cruising through the aisles, little by little the somewhat small basket began filling and she started feeling more and more confident, she had gone about this the right way, she had to make a big sacrifice the night before in order to obtain all of this (by this of course, she meant she had to put the controller down right in the middle of a boss battle when she was about to win, only because the stupid alarm wouldn't wait another 5 minutes before ringing and making her go to bed… as she had promised an hour before that) but her sacrifice was paying off, she would soon be on her way home with an unrecognizable black bag and a smile on her face. Soon she would be able to get home and tend to her beautiful lover without another worry in the world for days.

This was what was going through Natsuki's mind as she walked idly collecting all sorts of "necessary" items, she was so distracted inside her mind she was unable to recognize the red headed woman she happened to trip on, soon all the contents of her basket were dispersed on the floor that only seconds ago stayed still under her feet and now pushed against her cheek.

Her first reaction was to direct a violent tongue lashing at the "aggressor" (and then maybe take the "tongue" part off of it, depending on how much of a jerk this person was about it) "What the hell do you think you're doing you big fat moron!! Why wont you look where you're walking ass…" she was forced to stop mid sentence the moment she opened her eyes to an absentminded look on her interlocutor.

"Hi, its nice to see you too!" said the redheaded waving her hand and smiling childishly, Tohika Mai happened to be shopping at the same store Natsuki had picked for her "shady business".

"Mai! But.. what… why?!?!"

"As I said before… its nice to see you too, Natsuki"

"Ni… right… nice… I… I have to go!"

Natsuki didn't even know how she had managed to just grab everything that was on the floor with her arms and ran to the cashiers just dropping some money before continuing to run towards her bike and turn it on but before she even had time to blink she was already on the way home with all the stuff she had managed to collect in whatever time had passed before that unfortunate… no, scratch that, incredibly freaking inopportune, ill-fated, regrettable, disastrous, embarrassing, deplorable, hideous… encounter.

She just had no idea of how that could've happened, she had planned everything down to the very moment she would arrive to the zone to just how much time it could take her to be in and out of there… of course, the only thing she'd never thought of was that not everyone was like her and thought that the day actually began after 2pm… something Shizuru would never let her live down, well if she found out (not that she was planning on telling her… ever).

In any case, she had managed to get out, she managed to leave hopefully before Mai was even able to lift her sight from the ground long enough to figure out what had just happened. Hopefully.

As soon as Natsuki arrived home, she began taking the things she had bought out of her bag and placing them where they belonged, she had already got an special counter for all of these items she knew she was going to need soon.

She had a whole room in this house dedicated only to this, she took care of every detail herself, made it peaceful yet cute and warm, she made sure everything stayed in place and handy for whenever it was needed.

She had also built most of what now stood before her, she single handedly painted every corner of that room and built just about all the furniture around her, she had slowly managed to bring it all together and was now very very proud of her work. She would be ready to welcome her sweetheart tonight with the biggest surprise she had given her yet.

When Mai saw Natsuki run the way she did without even saying goodbye, or hello for that matter. She had automatically thought something had to be up, she just was uncertain as to what that something could've been, tracing her steps back, Mai had gone out of her apartment early to work without realizing it, simply because the lights had gone off on her neighborhood during the night and she hadn't realized, her alarm clock went off an hour and a half early making her jump out of bed and into the shower, the cold water woke her up enough to send her straight to the kitchen to make Mikoto's breakfast along with her own. She hadn't even bothered to wake the younger girl up, it was Saturday and she deserved to sleep until late, whenever she woke up she would go straight to the kitchen and then to do her chores, she was a very good roommate when it came to these things.

After she managed to run out of the house as she believed to be "late", she saw her bus arrive to the stop five minutes after she thought it should, it wasn't until she was standing outside the place she worked at that she realized her mistake, she looked at the watch she had on her wrist and confirmed that she had somehow woken up far too early, but since going back made no more sense than just staying there and maybe exploring the whole place, she chose to do that. She set off to visit all the stores that she could before her shift started, she would show up 20 minutes early just to cause a good impression, but she had an hour before that happened, so somehow along the way she had managed to get into this particular store, not quite sure of what they sold.

Then it hit her, as she picked up one of Natsuki's items from the floor she realized what this was about.. she was almost too baffled to think straight, that was of course, until the moment she thought of just how much Chie would love knowing something like this.

Natsuki was trying to buy a pacifier… and most of the items she had seen in that gush of color when they fell together had been pink…


	2. Chapter 2

The very same night Natsuki went shopping she had gotten everything ready to surprise her lover in one of the most pleasant ways she could think of.

She first cooked her a delicious dinner (with lots and lots of help from books and internet and of course some of Chapina Peralta's most successful videotapes) and managed to fix the ambiance to a rather romantic one for the both of them to enjoy their evening.

She took care of every detail, from the moment she walked into the door and she was able to greet her with a beautiful rose, to the moment when, after the dinner she took her hand into her own and asked her in the politest way she could find to follow her to the room she had been working on what Shizuru thought where only her video games (which even if it was true she kept them there for a long while, that had been _mostly_ a way to justify all the time she had been spending there along with all the noise that could've possible leaked out despite the fact that she had also managed to sound prove it).

Shizuru, as enthralled as she was didn't think twice about it, if after all of this pampering her little girl wanted to brag to her about how she had massacred a big bad scary videogame boss, she would more than willingly comply. She already praised her whenever she did something of the sort without requiring any extra encouragement, so with this kind of treatment she would be sure to demonstrate just how proud she was of her…

Of course her surprise was far from little when after walking into the room she found herself surrounded by the cutest little pink and purple adornments she had ever seen, just as she found the hand carved cradle filled with sweet delicate plushes and soft blankets. Her eyes couldn't believe what was before them, she would've never in a million years imagined this was what her girlfriend had been doing all this time. Never would she have pictured finding herself in a place like this inside her own house.

While Shizuru was trying to sink in everything she was seeing, Natsuki carefully closed the door behind them and locked it for good measure, she would hate for someone to interrupt them right now.

Shizuru turned around slowly appreciating every detail, every single patter on the walls, every ornament that had been carefully placed for her delight, every single detail Natsuki had paid attention to, just to be able to proudly show this to her.

The moment her eyes met her lover's, she was unable to contain her emotion and simply launched into her arms, she couldn't believe the lengths to which Natsuki would go just to make her happy. It was incredible the amount of time and patience this had to have taken and to think it was all just for her overwhelmed her beyond reason.

At the same time Mai was at home trying to figure out whether she should call Chie or not, whether she should just keep her mouth shut for a while, at least until she could talk to Natsuki, after all they were friends and saying something like this to someone like Chie without even talking to her would be considered backstabbing.

She figured she would have to wait at least until Natsuki told Shizuru, she didn't even know if she had already and she most certainly didn't want to ruin the surprise, but a secret like this could just be too big for her to hold on to, to keep quiet would require a kind of will fortitude she probably just didn't have.

She couldn't wait to tell everyone they knew just to see their faces, and just like she couldn't help that, she couldn't help picturing little ole' Natsuki with a big belly and then with a little raven haired baby on her arms, it was just too cute!

But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense that Natsuki hadn't yet told the Kaicho, specially because there wouldn't be any other reasons for which she would freak out like she did and bolted out of the store that way, only reasonable explanation would be that she didn't want to tell anyone else before she got to share it with the person that mattered the most to her.

She wondered, though how Natsuki had been able to get pregnant, maybe that had in fact been the reason for which she was hiding it, she could've had a slip up with some guy one of those nights when she, troubled with her ideas and thoughts had just gone to get wasted somewhere she shouldn't have been and had just gone home with some random person she didn't even know! Oh poor Natsuki! If this was the case, then Mai had to call her, yes! Call her and tell her how she would always be by her side and help her, even baby sit whenever she needed in order to go to work or some other thing! She had to tell her that this would never affect their friendship!

Mai had gotten herself so worried by now that she couldn't help but call Natsuki's cellphone, even if it was in fact 1 am already. This was urgent!

While Natsuki's cellphone rang ceaselessly upstairs, she held one of the most intense conversations she ever had before with her partner, it wasn't only about the most obvious subject at hand, but about trust and love, these things could never be stressed enough when it came to the both of them, it had to be clear that this was nothing but a step forward in their relationship. This had been in their minds for a while now and there was no reason to deny it.

Slowly Shizuru took her clothes off one at a time folding them neatly in a pile on one of the counters, Natsuki merely looked at her quietly enjoying the display of obedience and submission.

Once she was done, Shizuru raised her arms and folded them behind the back of her head adopting a most submissive position which pleased Natsuki immensely, she inspected her baby from tip to toe taking note of all the things she would rectify in the next few hours.

Shizuru waited patiently while her lover examined her body inch by inch, she wasn't cold, yet a strange somewhat pleasurable feeling rushed through her skin making her spine jolt every time Natsuki touched a new part of her, she knew what she was doing and was more than aware of what just might follow after it, she was expecting it.

She loved the light feeling of uncertainty and figured it suited the occasion, allowing her to even shake a little, almost imperceptibly.

As soon as the scrutiny ended, Natsuki made Shizuru put her arms down and took her to the counter she had not long ago made herself for the occasion, she carefully positioned her on it (thank the gods for her being able to keep her HiME abilities and strength after the carnival) and opened a near by drawer containing all of the basic items she would need in just a second, first she took a can and shook it for a few seconds before pouring some of its contents on Shizuru and spreading it on her. After placing the can back on its place she took a razor blade into her hands and began slowly removing the hair on her legs.

Once finished, Natsuki proceeded to administer the same technique on Shizuru's arm pits and then, before continuing with her schedule, she changed Shizuru's position to a much less comfortable one and pulling some wisely hidden restraints out of some small doors on the piece of furniture, she tied her baby's wrists and ankles to the well placed counter making sure she didn't hurt her and the grip was still firm, she was then able to continue, she knew Shizuru didn't like this idea one bit yet she submitted to her wishes obediently.

This was a commonly known practice among people who liked this, mostly to make sure the baby wouldn't move abruptly causing the accidental laceration of its genitals, yet Shizuru was a well tempered, controlled woman who would never do such a thing and Natsuki knew it, she just wanted to test her new toys among which she counted Shizuru right now.

As Natsuki shaved Shizuru with the utmost care she realized how little she enjoyed it, yet at the same time she realized how much pleasure she had to be getting out of it. Because the way she saw it, this was one of the parts Shizuru loved the most about this, testing herself and seeing just how far she was able to go, it gave her pleasure to see Natsuki smile _that_ smile. She enjoyed pushing herself to the limit and then some, while she didn't like the practice itself, what it did was something she could get something out of. All was very confusing and contradictory, but that was what some of it was all about.

Once that was out of the way, the next step was to properly tend to the baby, so Natsuki took some lotion and rubbed it gently on Shizuru's pubis to make sure she wouldn't get irritated, then taking the restraints off she flipped her on her belly and powdered her butt, making sure the talcum powder didn't get to the front of her she flipped her once more to be able to put her on a diaper and sit her up to dress her on a cut little onesy and carried her to the rocking chair she had placed on one of the corners of the room, she rocked her tenderly holding her in her arms.

Shizuru loved it when Natsuki took such loving care of her and cuddled her like this, feeling this free was hardly equaled by anything else. In her lover's arms she felt safe and loved and when in this situation she also felt and extra amount of safety and freedom she rarely felt anywhere else.

Then as Natsuki realized her baby had to be hungry as they had been in the room for over 3 hours she decided the baby should be placed on her cradle for a moment as she made her formula. Shizuru did not move when she was placed on her crib instead she took the plushes placed there for her to play with and entertained herself, not paying attention to what Natsuki was doing.

Walking a few steps, Natsuki opened a cabinet containing diverse utensils and items of all sorts, she grabbed a bottle and a water warmer, placing both of them out she plugged the latter on and set off to prepare the formula which was ready in just a few minutes, she made sure to taste I before she put all of the items back inside and went back to her child.

Amorously taking Shizuru out of the cradle she placed her back on her lap on the rocking chair and placed the nipple of the bottle inside her mouth, however after sucking on it only once, her baby rejected the bottle rather roughly, Natsuki held the baby tightly to make it stop and then tried the formula herself, it wasn't too hot nor was it awfully tasting, the real reason for which her baby was fussing, she knew, was that Natsuki had been unable to find the honey flavored formula she loved, but that in no way made the one she got any less good, it was a simple whim.

And of course, Natsuki wasn't about to tolerate whimsical children, so she once again placed the nipple inside Shizuru's mouth who rejected it once again, this time even more roughly than last. So Natsuki warned once "Listen carefully, sweetie. This milk is going into your belly one way or another, so just be good and drink it for me." She was loving yet firm on her decision, but the baby didn't care much for her determination and threw the bottle again the next time she tried to give it to her.

So Natsuki placed the baby in the cradle once more and left it there to play while she made a different kind of arrangements.

Once she was done, she came back for the baby and carried her back to the counter where she was only a few hours before. She placed the girl laying on her belly and tied her up once more, carefully removing the bottom part off the back of her onsey she undid her diaper and left it there resting on the clothes.

The way Natsuki had tied her baby up made her head almost touch the counter but kept her knees too close to her elbows to be able to lay down, so her tooshy stuck out in a way that allowed her to maneuver around.

All through these preparations the baby fussed and fretted about, she kept wiggling and trying to squirm away, despite Natsuki's many reprimands Shizuru just wouldn't stop moving, so as soon as all the preparations with the baby were done she took the same brush she was planning on doing her hair with and smacked her butt with it a few times, rhythmically making the baby's cheeks rock back and forth, the sobs and moans didn't take long to appear, yet Natsuki wasn't pleased until the baby stopped trying to fight it. She had to understand who the boss was in these situations and that such behavior wouldn't be tolerated.

Once the small crisis was under control, Natsuki took the baby thermometer from inside one of the drawers and placed some lubricant on it before inserting it into the baby's butt. Shizuru didn't like that , yet she barely wiggled when it went in and didn't do so at all when it went out 30 seconds later.

The baby didn't have a fever but knowing her temperature was useful, Natsuki had counted the number of smacks she had to give the girl and she knew it already.

"You've been bad, Shizuru. Even after you knew this was going to happen, so now I hope you'll be a good baby and get on with it the same way you did before" she said before taking the bottle's temperature and realizing it was already 3 degrees colder than it was when she had first tasted it, making a quick mathematic subtraction she came to the conclusion that since she had to give the kid 15 smacks before she calmed down, then the bottle would have to be 8 degrees below her booty's temperature so she placed some ice in a small funny shaped blue jar pouring the milk right after it and waited patiently adding as much ice as needed until the liquid was the right temperature, then she placed a small thin flexible tube on the bottom of the jar, right where it had a small plastic tube with a hole, meant specifically for this function, she took the other end of the flexible long tube which had an insertable nozzle and lubricated it before introducing into the girl's butt.

She slowly unclipped the thin tube allowing for the cold liquid to enter the girl's body through her butt. As it ran into her bowels, the girl could feel the cramping cold and closed her fists tightly to try and hold it in and not squirm form the discomfort.

She managed to take it all in and behave like the good little girl Natsuki wanted her to be, yet as soon as it was over, Natsuki placed a buttplug inside her to make sure she wouldn't let it out until allowed to and placing her diaper back on she closed the onsey and untied her girl, she flipped her slowly so she didn't hurt.

Once she was seated nicely on the counter she hugged and petted her for being such a good sport and taking what she had coming so well. The punished girl thanked the recognition and hugged her woman back. She liked feeling "good".

Not thinking she had showed her just how happy she was, Natsuki unzipped Shizuru's onsey slowly and took her out of it, Shizuru would need a bath in a short while anyway.

She kissed her neck and cheek, ran her lips through her chest as if she had no breasts and finally decided she could open the diaper once more before it had to be used so as she took it away she began liking her girl's naughty bits and petting them, she didn't have to penetrate her in any way in order to help her orgasm, all she did was leave her hand there petting her as Shizuru rocked her hips back and forth making as much contact as she wanted with the hand yet not enough to be considered anything more than petting.

It was an innocent way to have sex and that's what she liked most about it.

Soon after they were done, Shizuru was having troubles holding on to the contents of her bowels and Natsuki thought she might of just had enough, so as she told her not to make a mess she took the buttplug off gently and put Shizuru's diaper back on allowing her release.

Then after changing her diaper she made the baby's bath and played with Shizuru as she splashed some of the water, when they were done and the baby was put on her pj's, they moved back to the cradle where Natsuki made a story up for the baby and as she told it Shizuru fell asleep.

Natsuki couldn't stop watching her and thinking just how this was the one and only girl for who she would ever do any of this, as much as she enjoyed any and all the time they spent together, this was far from being her kink, this was something she did for Shizuru, something that made her feel closer to her and how her mind worked, she liked to see her happy even if she had to make her a little unhappy in the process.

For all of you who don't know who Chapina Peralta is, just think about the Mexican Martha Stewart in the kitchen.


End file.
